


The First Night of the Rest of Your Lives

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Congratulations, you're married!
Relationships: Nebula & James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The First Night of the Rest of Your Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



The arranged marriage to ensure Nebula’s safety on a planet that _remembered_ her was rushed, and a lot of things were still up in the air. Important things, like security and the upcoming diplomatic negotiations. But also…

Rhodey dropped his suitcase next to the honeymoon suite's single large bed.

“So, which side do you sleep on?”

“I don’t sleep.”

“...Okay. Do you mind if I take the first shower? Spaceship air, you know, I feel all gross.”

Nebula began checking the room for bugs. “No showers. Could be rigged.”

Rhodey sighed. It was going to be a long few weeks.


End file.
